


Ways of Claiming

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: A drabble based on a self prompt, ways to say I love you, without really meaning it.





	Ways of Claiming

There are so many ways to claim someone, so many ways to make them yours, Loki knows this well.  There are many ways to claim someone and Loki looks forward to using them on this mortal but for now, the magic of the scepter keeps Clint Barton chained to him. Loki will keep him under its power till he has time to claim him more thoroughly, to break him down and piece him back together till he is Loki’s without the aid of magic. Till then, he still enjoys taking what is his, has Clint underneath him right now.

“My hawk, all mine. “

He says this as he thrust into him and Barton meets his thrusts, is participating quite eagerly. It is the scepter that is making him react this way, that makes him lean up eagerly for little kisses from Loki, eyes shining bright blue.  It is enjoyable, the eagerness and the adoration but Loki is looking forward to pulling the power away when there is time, to tasting Clint’s defiance. It will be wonderful, the struggle and the anger that his hawk will no doubt engage in  but it won’t last.  Loki will chip it all away, break him down and the eagerness and adoration will return in time but his eyes will not be clouded with blue. Loki looks forward to it but he focuses on this right now, focuses on how good it feels to have Clint staring up at him with such fondness.

“I love you.”

His hawk says this now and they are both close. He sounds like he means it, the scepter makes it sound like he means it but Loki has no doubt that the bit of Clint locked up inside of himself does not, probably would say something else if he could.  No doubt if Clint was in charge of himself, he would not be pressing lips against Loki’s, would not be writhing under him like this, would be fighting against him but the scepter stops that from happening and Barton keeps up his words of affection as he comes apart and Loki does not mind that the words aren’t quite true yet.  There will be time for them to become the truth, he will make sure of it, and for now he just takes from Barton, enjoys his claim.


End file.
